Chocolate Monster (Sploder Platformer Game Maker Fanon)
The Chocolate Monster are mutated chocolate monster. This here mutated chocolate monster, not seen in jungle. Friends/Minions *Bigfoot (A Goofy Movie Continued) *Bison (A Goofy Movie Continued) *Grizzly Bear (A Goofy Movie Continued) *Yeti (A Goofy Movie Continued) *Turkey Vulture (A Goofy Movie Continued) *White Rhinoceros (A Goofy Movie Continued) *Bat (A Goofy Movie Continued) *Loch Ness Monster (A Goofy Movie Continued) *Porcupine (A Goofy Movie Continued) *Pterodactyl Ghost (A Goofy Movie Continued) *Gwoemul (A Goofy Movie Continued) *Leopard Seal (A Goofy Movie Continued) *Bengal Tiger (A Goofy Movie Continued) *Tiger (Another Goofy Movie the Movie Animated Fanon) *Bug Shark (A Goofy Movie Continued) *Liliensternus (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer 1964 the Game Fanon) *Megalosaurus (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer 1964 the Game Fanon) *Bumble the Abominable Snow Monster (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer 1964 the Game Fanon) *Polar Bear (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer 1964 the Game Fanon) *Dragon (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer 1964 the Game Fanon) *Hank, Fred and Alan the Himalayan Vulture (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer 1964 the Game Fanon) *Werewolf (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer 1964 the Game Fanon) *Kraken (The Pagemaster the Game Fanon) *Moby Dick (The Pagemaster the Game Fanon) *Dragon (The Pagemaster the Game Fanon) *Coyote (Watership Down the Game Fanon) *Fox (Watership Down the Game Fanon) *Weasel (Watership Down the Game Fanon) *Hawk (Watership Down the Game Fanon) *Leopard Seal (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) *Leopard Seal (My Little Pony: The Movie) *Baryonyx (Jumanji) *Giant Lizard (Jumanji) *Giant Baby Lizard (Journey 2: The Mysterious Island the Game Fanon) *Alioramus (Jumanji) *Giant Red Ant *Chasmosaurus *Triceratops *Moropus (Journey 2: The Mysterious Island the Game Fanon) *Smilodon (Journey 2: The Mysterious Island the Game Fanon) *Sauropelta (Journey 2: The Mysterious Island the Game Fanon) *Glossotherium (Journey 2: The Mysterious Island the Game Fanon) *Giant Bee (Journey 2: The Mysterious Island the Game Fanon) *Sauroposeidon (Journey 2: The Mysterious Island the Game Fanon) *Tenontosaurus (Journey 2: The Mysterious Island the Game Fanon) *Deinonychus (Journey 2: The Mysterious Island the Game Fanon) *Acrocanthosaurus (Journey 2: The Mysterious Island the Game Fanon) *Giant Scorpion (Journey 2: The Mysterious Island the Game Fanon) *Giant Electric Eel (Journey 2: The Mysterious Island the Game Fanon) *Giant Frilled Lizard (Journey 2: The Mysterious Island the Game Fanon) Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie Fanon * Giant White-Fronted Bee-Eater (Journey 2: The Mysterious Island the Game Fanon) Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie Fanon *Giant Ant (Journey 2: The Mysterious Island the Game Fanon) Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie Fanon * Little Elephant (Journey 2: The Mysterious Island the Game Fanon) Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie Fanon *Giant Bird *Giant Spider *Large Birds () *Polar Bear (Annabelle's Wish) *Arctic Fox (Annabelle's Wish) *Grizzly Bear (Annabelle's Wish) *Grizzly Bear (Adam Sandler´s Eight Crazy Nights) *Deer (Adam Sandler´s Eight Crazy Nights) *Bats (Beauty & the Beast) Deer (Tangled) *Orca (Brother Bear) *Black Pegasus (Annabelle's Wish) *Grizzly Bear (Tangled) *Killer Whale (Tangled) *Moose (Tangled) *Goat (Tangled) *Owl (Tangled) *Warthog (Tangled) *Dragon (Tangled) *Elk (Hop 2011 the Game Fanon) *Bison (Hop 2011 the Game Fanon) *Golden Eagle (Hop 2011 the Game Fanon) *Crocodile (Hop 2011 the Game Fanon) *Wild Boar (Hop 2011 the Game Fanon) *Rhinoceros (Hop 2011 the Game Fanon) *Rattlesnake (Hop 2011 the Game Fanon) *Carlos (Chick-Bunny Hybrid Form) (Hop 2011 the Game Fanon) *Cougar (Hop 2011 the Game Fanon) *Grizzly Bear (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie the Game Fanon) *Moose (Hercules the Game Fanon) *Griffin (Disney's Hercules) *Hydra *Nessus *Siberian Tiger (Prehistoric Jumanji) *Siberian Tiger (Your Big Dinosaur) *Siberian Tiger (Fred the Dinosaurman) *Siberian Tiger (Goosebumps 2015 the Game Fanon) *Zombie Siberian Tiger (Grizzly Bear Zombie Wars 5: The Rage of Medieval Bear) *Siberian Tiger (Bambi: A Life in the Woods the Movie Animated Fanon) *Tall Elk *Bloodfang Sabretooth *Stormella´s Wolves (Sploder Platformer Game Maker Fanon) *Wolf (Disney´s Beauty and the Beast 199) *Dilophosaurus *Gasosaurus *Spinosaurus *Ouranosaurus *Nemean Lion *Harpies *Erymanthian Boar *Griffin *Minotaur *Ceto *Stheno the Gorgon *Cyclops *Delphacoleo *Amphibious Dragon ( *Great Jagras () *Pachycephalosaurus *Postosuchus *Osschaert *Chasmosaurus *Einiosaurus *Styracosaurus *Zombie Red Wolf (The Other Dead) *Saber-Toothed Cat *Zombie Manatee (The Other Dead) *Placerias *Baba Yaga (Hellboy 2019 the Game Fanon) *Protoceratops *Apatosaurus *Brachiosaurus *Lambeosaurus *Anatotitan *Massospondylus *Giant Praying Mantis *Garahop (Littlest Pet Shop 2012) *Corythosaurus *Zuniraptor *Desmatosuchus *Diplodocus *Pteranodon *Psittacosaurus *Gasosaurus *Parasaurolophus *Ankylosaurus *Iguanodon *Diplodocus *Torosaurus *Tyrannosaurus rex *Muttaburrasaurus *Giant Balloon Spider *Ceberus *Leopard Seal (Mulan the Game Fanon) *Frog (Mulan the Game Fanon Fanon) *Grizzly Bear (Mulan II the Game Fanon) *Rattlesnake (Garfield: A Tale of Two Kitties) *Mongoose (Hop 2011 the Game Fanon) *Bigfoot (Hop 2011 the Game Fanon) *Lion (Hop 2011 the Game Fanon) *Elephant (Hop 2011 the Game Fanon) *Moose (The Hunchback of Notre Dame the Game Fanon) *Dragon (The Hunchback of Notre Dame the Game Fanon) *Vulture (The Pebble and the Penguin the Game Fanon) *Killer Whale (The Pebble and the Penguin the Game Fanon) *Leopard Seal (The Pebble and the Penguin the Game Fanon) *Hawk (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West the Game Fanon) *Mountain Lion (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West the Game Fanon) My Little Pony The Movie Fanon Category:KDB Match fanon monsters Category:Pivot monsters Category:Foods Category:Canids Category:Bears Category:Hybrids Category:Mutants Category:Giants Category:Quadrupedal Creatures